The Key to the Heart
by icenodi
Summary: Diana and Sam have a strange past, which leads them to a strangely familiar face. They each after overcome obstacles - before its too late for their hearts.
1. Diana

**Chapter 1**

**Diana**

I awoke screaming into the night. My breathing came in gasps. My name is Diana. Ever since I turned 15, I have been having nightmares. Each nightmare brings a piece of my history into my mind.

The plane was going at incredible speed. Smoke filled the air. "Kate! Kate!" my father shouted. "Tom…" and my mother was gone. I lay in her arms, waiting for her eyes to open. They never did. My father picked me up. Then he scooped another baby in his arms. The baby was a boy. He had pale skin, ocean blue eyes, and shaggy red hair. My thoughts were focused on him. We stared at each other for a long moment. He drifted into unconsciousness. I followed him into it.

"Diana?" Oh, no. I awoke Jasmine. After the plane crashed, Jasmine found me a few feet from the plane. My cries had caused her to investigate. She found me a few feet from the plane, my parents not too far. The rescue people were coming, so she ran with me in her arms. I had been a one year old, and she had been eleven. She had dark brown skin, chocolate eyes, and black stringy hair.

"Oh Diana! You wake yourself everyday screaming. Will you ever tell me whats wrong?" I sighed. I had been hiding this from her for 5 months. "Jasmine, I've been having nightmares. About…my parents," I calmly said, leaving out the mysterious boy who intrudes my thoughts everyday. The look of horror on her face told me I should not have told her.

The sun peaked over the horizon, revealing my sweat covered face. "That's it young lady. We're leaving!"

"What!" I lived here for fourteen of my fifteen years of life! I couldn't leave. "San Juan Island is my home! I can't go! NO, NO, NO!" I screamed. I raced off into the beach. The forest began to overwhelm me. I couldnt take it.

Several hours past before Jasmine found me staring at the water. "We have to go, or else you will have too many nightmares. You need to go to a proper school anyway," she calmly replied. That did it. I was headed for a new home. A new life.


	2. Sam

**Chapter 2**

**Sam**

The sky is so relaxing. It calms me, releases my pressure. Today it was cloudy. A storm was brewing. Typical for Key West. The roar of my motorcycle began to die. O well. I needed to go home anyway.

My name is Sam Leto. I'm half-orphaned. My mom died in a plane crash. I am 16. The most popular, smart kid in school. Whole district. Whole County.

When I turned on my driveway, to a magnificent mansion's driveway, I saw my dad. Like I did, he was staring at the sky. From his sad, cold expression, we were gonna have a discussion.

I followed my dad in the house. Mansion really. My dad sat at the kitchen table, waiting for me do the same. I sighed and repeated his movements.

"Son, I've seen how well you fit in. You are your teachers' favorite, most popular guy, and have every girls' heart," he began. Was he having a relationship talk with me?

"You look like you have no interest in anyone. I was wondering if you do," he calmly said. "NO!" I shouted. I felt enraged. Why should I care about the stupid girls in my school? "I can't have a relationship-" I cringed, "if I don't – haven't seen one. I just don't understand them!" I said, exasperated. Whoops. Wrong thing to say.

He sighed. "Your mother, Lila, had fire red hair, like you. Her eyes were Forest green," he trailed off. "We met in High school. We were biology partners. She died in a plane crash. So did my friends Tom and Kate, and their baby girl Diana. You and Diana were really close. She had light brown skin, brown black hair, and beautiful eyes," I remember now. A girl with a small frame. Her eyes were hazel. They changed with her emotion. I would never forget those eyes. Never.

The doorbell rang. I went upstairs. It was always for him. But I always tuned in. A high squeaky voice said, "Mr. Leto? We need to discuss your son's education,". Great. I heard them move into another room. I have a spy microphone in every room. So, I tuned in. "I hate to say it, but your son has to go. He is just too smart for our curriculum. We have looked for better school. We thought you might like Wilton High School," My dad sighed. He knew this was coming on. "I agree. We shall go in one week,"

Key West isn't my home anymore. Wilton is.


	3. Unknown

**Chapter 3**

**Diana**

I was breathless. Completely breathless. Jasmine had taken me across the country to go to a rich-witch town. The houses were HUGE!! The cars were slick. The clothes were…posh. This was the last place where I would fit in.

I was staring out the window of my bus, on my way to Wilton High School. I was a sophomore. I knew I wasn't a complete alien, but close enough.

The bus screeched to a stop. I sighed as I got up and walked down to school. This was going to be fun!

My homeroom was room 118. When I got there I saw French and Spanish posters. On the board was "Bonjour class". Wonderful. I had French 1st period. I had gone to a good school back in San Juan Island. A very good school. I had learned English, French, and Spanish. I was working on Bangla, a difficult language. So much for that!

I took a deep breath and went up to the teacher, Miss Ciel. She was very nice. I told her I was fluent. She responded "You will probably end up being my substitute,".

I went to my seat slowly thinking. It looked like everyone was nice. I sat down and put my book on lap. I then looked around. I noticed some boys. I inclined my head to my book, and started to read.

I have the least idea what caused me to, but I looked up. My eyes met a pair of ocean blue eyes.


	4. Hazel

**Chapter 4**

**Sam**

Hazel. Hazel eyes. A baby's face crossed my mind. A girl with brown-black hair. Her skin was pale brown. Her face was heart-shaped. This description fit right into the girl who stared at me. Yet I couldn't remember who was in that description. Who? WHO? Ugh. I have such a bad memory. I sighed.

I had been studying for my math test. I arrived in Wilton one week ago, and Mr. Dostelle wanted to test me. What can you say?

But I forgot reality when I stared into the girls hazel eyes.

The girl flashed a smile to me. A brilliant smile. I couldn't move, but I managed to return the smile.

Miss Ciel interrupted my reverie. "Bonjour Classe," she greeted. "Bonjour Mademoiselle," the class said dully. " We have a new student in our class! Diana," she addressed, "please come here,".

The girl slowly walked up to the front. Walked isn't the right term. Graceful leaps like a gazelle. She turned and smiled. Her face dazzled me. Perfect shape. Her eyes were unique to everything but themselves. Then she spoke with such a beautiful voice, like water flowing swiftly down a creek. "My name is Diana Hunt. I lived on San Juan Island, in Washington State. I have there for as long as I remember, with my cousin Jasmine. My parents died when I was one," she sighed. "I love to sing, write, and act," she said. Then she nodded to Miss. Ciel.

My day past in a blur. I couldn't believe how enticing that girl was. But, something bugged me. That baby's face came in and out of my head. It resembled the girl's. Her name was Diana. I knew that name, but I didn't know how. WHO ON EARTH IS SHE!?

I decided to walk home instead of using the bus. I didn't care. I liked to take a walk when something happened. The sky was filled with weak, stringy clouds. Rain was coming. The sun shone through the clouds on me. It made me feel a thousand times better. Wait. I was feeling bad?

When I got home, my dad was sitting in the living room reading the paper. "Hey Dad," I said. He looked up and analyzed my face. "Who?" he asked. That bewildered me. "What do you mean?"I asked. He looked calm with a twinge of worry and regret. "Who are you in love with?"


	5. Lust

**Chapter 5**

**Diana**

I slumped on my log. Yup. Still living the outdoor life. We have a house of course, a small one, but I don't care. I have to sleep in there though, that's the part the stinks.

That boy's face crosses my mind every five minutes. Ugh! I can't take it!

I finished half my dinner and went to bud. Or did they call it bed? Oh I don't care. I lay down on the soft platform. Not suitable for my taste, but it made me sleepy. The day had been pretty tough. I needed to sleep.

That night I only dreamt of a plane and the boy. How were they connected?

**Sam**

"I-I-I don't know what you mean," I stuttered. It wasn't a lie. I didn't! But it dawned on me that those strange feelings were new, and like lust. Did I really just say I loved someone?

My dad scrutinized my face. "I know, because your bewildered face has been in the family. Now, tell me what she looks like. I doubt you know her name," I did, but I couldn't remember her name. So I just described. "She has a small frame. She has red-black hair. She has pale, pale brown skin. She has a dazzling smile. Oh, she has hazel eyes," I said, wanting to see that face again.

I looked at my dad's face. It was full of shock, and a trace of happiness too. I didn't understand until he said the next few words. "Is her name Diana? Diana Hunt?"

**Diana**

I awoke refreshed. I was so happy, only because of one thing. The boy just kept me happy. It was a strange feeling, not really happiness, but close.

I walked in the bathroom. That bed had its effects. I was rested. Then I looked in the mirror and jumped a foot in the air.

My eyes were amber! I had hazel eyes! How odd…

20 minutes passed and I sat on a flat rock waiting for the bus. A half-starved bird landed next to me. A blue jay. I felt bad for it. I gave it some bread. Apparently he liked me, because when he finished he sat on my shoulder. I let him stay, for he was hurt. I didn't want to ruin one of the best days of my life by doing something wrong and hateful. I felt full of lust for no reason I could think of.

**Sam**

"Dad! You have to go to the school and tell them!" I cried. My dad had told me everything. Diana was the other baby from the plane crash. Everyone thought she was dead. But she wasn't! Her parents names were Tom and Kate, and Tom was my dad's best friend. I also whispered, "I have to tell her," That caused my dad to come over and give me a hug. "Of course I will,". Next thing I knew, I was to bed.

I couldn't believe it took me a day for me to realize that I was alone in the world. I wanted her, and maybe she wanted me.


	6. Meetings

**Chapter 6 **

**Diana**

I stepped into the classroom once more, for once being happy in its warmth. That bus was so slow! There was only one other kid there, so I just sat and pulled out my book. I had only finished reading a sentence when a hand appeared in front of it. I looked up to see the boy with the blue eyes.

"Hi," he said slowly. "Hi yourself," I returned. He flashed a cute grin. "My name is Sam. Sam Leto," he said. "Nice to meet you. As you probably know, I'm Diana," I said. The strangest look appeared on his face. I truly had no idea what it was. "So," he said, his look vanishing with a shake of his head, "San Juan Island. My mom died there. We moved to Key West – then Wilton. I'm a new kid too!" he laughed. A lovely laugh. "Anyway, wanna come over and study? There's an English test next week, and you don't even know what its on!" he didn't mean any harm, just stating a fact. And the next thing I knew I had agreed. "I just need to tell my guardian, Jasmine. Boy, I hope she won't be mad at me," I trailed off… deep in thought.

"Bonjour Classe," Miss Ciel said suddenly, making me jump. Sam looked away, trying to hide his laugh. I punched his arm in return. "Ow!" he whimpered – or at least I thought. It was another fake. I was going to like this kid.

**Sam**

I am so happy! The love of my life is walking beside me, talking to me. The only thing that bothered me is that I am hiding something from her. Something so important for her. I have known her since she was born. I know why her parents died! "Sam, are you okay? You look green," She asked worriedly. "Don't worry. We're at my house anyway," I laughed.

She looked up and her mouth dropped. My house was ivory, with slate blue trim. There was another house looking similar only smaller. The smaller house had a little garden and swing, a more serene look. She obviously loved it for she dropped her stuff and ran to the swing. Just watching her was wonderful.

A deer that was coming near interrupted her play. She crept close to him and patted his nose. Then they together broke into a run. At a speed so incredible, Diana actually kept up with the deer. She lived up to her name – Diana was the Greek goddess of the wild. The deer then galloped into the woods once more. Diana looked happy, jubilant. Would I ever get used to her personality?

The squeaking screen door distracted her. She stopped laughing and looked up to see…


	7. Confusion

**Chapter 7**

**Diana**

"Dad," I whispered. "Daddy, is that you?" I quietly asked, not sure who was the question for.

"Diana? You're…alive!" He exclaimed. I ran into his arms. I couldn't believe this. My dad was here and okay! And he still loves me! I didn't realize I was crying until my dad's shoulder was soaking wet.

"Sam," my dad said after I pulled away. "How are you? How come you never told me?"

This confused me. How did dad know Sam and his dad? "Wait. I am so confused. How do you know each other?"

Sam started to pull my arm so I looked at him. He looked frightened. "What?" I asked. "Come with me. Before your dad gets mad," He added.

I followed him into his house suspiciously. I glanced over my shoulder. My dad was just as puzzled as me.

**Sam**

I hurried Diana into my room. I didn't know what would happen. She is probably so confused. I am too. I can't stay on the same topic in my own mind! "Sam, when is someone going to explain to me what is going on?" she said exapsrated. I wondered how to say it.

"Diana, do you remember a … a plane crash?


	8. Truth

**Chapter 8**

**Sam**

She is in agony. Terrible agony. She is lying there, twitching, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Sam," she said, her voice cracking, "I always knew. I just didn't make the connection. That's how my mom died? I thought she was knocked out! But it was that she had no oxygen to breathe…" she trailed off. "My dad jumped from the burning plane, knocking us all unconscious. You, me, and my dad." She paused. "How do you know all this?" she asked, barely audible. "My dad wanted me to know. He also was hoping I would find you…" I blushed. She sat up. "Why … why didn't you tell me?" she asked, once again puzzled. "I didn't want to upset or hurt you," I said. I got up and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to tell Jasmine? I mean she is probably worried sick right now," I asked. "I'm not sure. I mean my dad is here, and your dad is my rightful guardian… I just don't know. But…she has her fiancé. She'll miss me, but she needs her own life, I guess. I'm not as important as she thinks," she shrugged. "Besides, I'm happy where I am."

**Diana**

I can't believe what I just said. Sam looks like he's hurt, troubled. I don't know what to do. I mean, what can I do to make him happy. He was sitting next to me, so I gave him a hug.

I have to admit, I liked the hug. And he probably is a little happier too. I pulled back and saw I was right. I smiled. "I owe you for helping me. I wonder how my dad took it. Anyw-" I began to say, but I was interrupted by a rap on the door. "Yes?" Sam called. "Come out and sit on the porch," a voice said. I shrugged and followed him outside.

**Sam**

"Yeah dad? You wanted us?" I asked. "Yeah kiddo. But mostly for Diana," dad said. "Yes?" Diana said. "Dii, I found Sam's dad by chance. I looked up his name – and I found him. I was _not _expecting to find you here. I have to go back to California, because of my job. I don't want you to be there because of the danger. There are people trying to steal belongings and people. But, I doubt you even want to go," he added with sly smile.

I certainly didn't want her to go, but I kept a straight face. But Diana saw through that. "No, I don't want to go. But come back and visit us please," she said. Mr. Hunt nodded. "Okay, Dii. I'll come when I have a break. Then you can give me a full scale story of how you lived up until now," he said.

"Okay, but can Sam and I go back to his room and study? I have no idea what we're learning in school!" she asked. Dad chuckled. "Of course kids. Go ahead," He said.

I smiled. I motioned Diana to follow me. But she was already at the front door, waiting for me. My mouth dropped and my dad laughed. I followed the smug little girl I loved so into the house.


	9. Going, Going, Gone

**Chapter 9**

**Diana**

"So…Pythagoras's Theory-" I began. " The Pythagorean Theorem," he corrected. Who is _he_, you ask? _He_ is my best friend Sam. "Okay. _The Pythagorean Theorem_ is 'a squared plus b squared equals c squared.'" I looked to see if I was right. "That's right! I think you've got basically got everything down for every subject!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. Together, I got every bit of knowledge I needed to know crammed into my head, and Sam got a review too! I flopped down on his bed. I stared at the ceiling, my smile fading. I could hear the rumble of a car. Sam noticed my sadness. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. "My Dad." I simply said. "Oh." He replied. "Here it is, I finally see my father after fifteen years of thinking he was dead – and now he has to leave! I mean can't he call his boss or something?" While I was babbling, Sam came and Sat next to me. "Hey. Calm down. He promised he was gonna come back right? You know he doesn't want to at all, but he has to," he said softly. The tears were spilling across my cheek as I tried to see him. Sam pulled me up and gave me a hug. But I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't.

***

I blinked. I was lying down on a bed (I finally found out what it was) with the sun peeping over the horizon. I looked at the time. Or I should say, looked _for _the time. Okay. I have absolutely no idea where I am. The yesterday comes flooding back to me. I'm at Sam's house! Well technically it's mine too… but whatever. I get off the bed and groped for the light. As I stumbled around, trying to fid the light, the door opened and the light came on. I spun around, amazed.

**Sam**

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Are you feeling better?" I asked. Diana blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah. I think. Good Morning to you too." She replied. I laughed. "Alright then. Look outside!" She then pranced to the window, after stumbling around for the light. "It's snowing!" She squeled. "Yeah. We have no school. Dad left a whiles ago to get your clothes. He talked to Jasmine last night. You're right. She is sad you left," I said. "Hey, a little later, we could go outside and play in the snow," I said. Diana almost looked five. She was so excited. Thank god its only early December.


	10. Feel

**Chapter 10**

**Diana**

"I'm the sleepy head? You're just standing there, staring at the wall!" But I knew what I said was incorrect. He was looking at me. "So can we eat?" I go on, trying to ignore the fact I was hiding from him, from myself. "Hello? Can we eat?" I repeat. Sam heard me that time and said, "You're hungry? Okay. Follow me," and walked out the door into the hallway. We walked through several hallways and through a few rooms. Finally we got to the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?" Sam asked.

I was ravenous. My stomach roared liked a raging lion trapped in a cage. "Um, do you have any fruits? That's usually my breakfast…" I trailed off, thinking about my old home. "Here," Sam said, tossing me an apple. Then I started to eat.

**Sam**

Goodness gracious! She just devoured an apple in record time! God… I wish I could tell her what I feel. I can't get my mind off of her! I wish she knew how I feel. But I'm too much of a coward to say anything. I had already eaten, but she needed to eat more. But when I offered, she said no. "Okay then. Lets play in the snow!" I said. She ran for the door, but I stopped her. "Where are you going? You need to put on snow pants and boots! You can have mine. My dad just got some new ones for me, 'cause I outgrew the other one. But you can have it! It will probably fit too," he said. "Why do I need snow pants," she asked, puzzled. "Because you'll get cold!" I exclaimed.

***

**Diana**

I secretly created a bal of snow. My plan was falling perfectly. I pretended slip. "Whoah!" I cried, hiding the ball. "Diana?" Sam anxiously called. I whimpered. "Its okay," he said, appearing by my side. I grinned deviously. "Wha-" he began to say, before being smacked in the face with a snowball. Then I pushed him into a pile of snow. Then, I ran around him, pelting him with snowballs. Whenever he protested, I threw a snowball at his face. This kept him quiet. I rounded the snow around him. I turned to see my final piece.

I burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard, I was on the ground, clutching my sides. I made him into a snowman! Finally Sam asked, "What did you do to me?" and at the same time a familiar voice said, "What did you do to him?".

I spun and cried, "Jasmine!" I ran up to her and gave her a choking hug. "I missed you to. But I came to tell you – the wedding is in two months! I'm so excited!" She gushed. Honestly, she looked like a teen. "That's great! I've been having fun – like torturing Sam!" I said, giggling. "I need to take a picture, this is so halarious!" said another voice. Sam's Dad! "Diana, get into the picture!" I skipped to Sam's side, giving a pose of hugging him. Finally, Sam couldn't take it. He kicked with all his might, and suddenly the snowman had legs! He broke through all the snow then. Uh oh. "Ahhhh!" I screamed hopping out of his reach. He roared with annoyance. He chased me all over the yard until I stopped to throw a snowball at his face. He then gave up – and went inside.

I felt my face slip into a pout. He left me! I am having a hard time admitting it – but I am beginning to think he is my one and only love.


	11. Confessions

Chapter 11

Diana

"Hey Sam, can I…I talk to you for a second?" I asked, after stepping into the house. "Sure," Sam said, across the house, thinking I needed help. I let him believe that. Of course that wasn't what I needed to voice.

When he walked in the room, I was trying to pull of my boot. I had absolutely no success. Sam bent down to pull it off. It was weird – having him so close. "So, you needed tell me something?" he asked. "Yes, I- " I began. But the phone's rings interrupted me. Sam got up to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. "Oh! Hi - " but he stopped short. His face began fall from what he heard. His eyes then flashed to my face. I was worried, but so was he. I needed to comfort him, so I acted casual.

I somehow managed to get all of my snow clothes off within a few minutes of concentration. I smiled at my small achievement. However, this was simply a distraction. I sighed, and looked at Sam one more time.

I gasped. His face was full of anger, and of grief. I couldn't believe what I saw. Sam slammed the phone shut.

"Sam! What's wrong?" I questioned, bewildered yet petrified of his behavior. He simply looked away. "Sam!" I shrieked. "Tell me what is wrong! You can't just … just sit there, dazed! It really depends what it is… but…but still! You HAVE to tell me what the heck is wrong!" I screamed in frustration. I went on ranting, unable to control the emotions burning inside me.

I was about to explode when Sam caught my wrist and pulled me in for a hug. He meant to comfort me, but the tension in the hug did not make me feel better. "Diana. I don't want to hurt you. But I know that … it will hurt you … badly. It'll be a scar that was cut before, and cut again, never to be healed. Do you understand?" he quietly asked.

I nodded, not sure where our conversation was going.

"Your father … was elected president of his work. Some men didn't like him… most were racist. They broke into his house. They then put some tar on him while he slept, so he was stuck to his bed. A little later they lit the house … on fire. He was killed. I'm sorry."

But I didn't hear his next words. I slipped into blackness.


	12. Worry

Chapter 12

Sam

"Oh hi-" I began happily only to be interrupted. "Son, I just got to work. Something…horrible happened. Diana's dad was killed. It started out nice – he was elected president of work. But…some of the workers were racist. They hated him. They snuck into his house, glued him to the bed, and lit the house on fire. I don't have the guts to tell her. You and her are close – so _you_ are going to tell her. _Now._" The line went dead there. I slammed the phone shut.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Diana asked. She looked…terrified. I couldn't stand to look at that. I looked away. Then she started to shriek at the top of her lungs, due to the amount of pain in he- me. "Tell me what is wrong! You can't just … just sit there, dazed! It really depends what it is… but…but still! You HAVE to tell me what the heck is wrong!" she screeched in frustration. She was mumbling after that. I couldn't, no wouldn't see her pain.

I did the only thing I could. I pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. We stayed there for a moment before I couldn't take it. "Diana," I began, struggling to stay calm. "I don't want to hurt you. But I know that … it will hurt you … badly. It'll be a scar that was cut before, and cut again, never to be healed. Do you understand?" I quietly asked. She nodded. I took a deep breath and passed on the story. "Your father … was elected president of his work. Some men didn't like him… most were racist. They broke into his house. They then put some tar on him while he slept, so he was stuck to his bed. A little later they lit the house … on fire. He was killed. I'm sorry."

I began to go on, but suddenly, she slumped, unconscious, in my arms. I understood immediately. It was far too much for her to bear. The poor girl. Hopefully nothing will go wrong! Honestly! What could go wrong? I began gasping for air. I felt like I was drowning in a world of stress, of hate. But I needed to stay strong. For Diana.

I carried Diana back into her room. She was deep under… I could have ripped a chainsaw to life and she wouldn't have stirred.

I gently placed her in her bed, tucking her in. She seemed to be at war within her self, her face contorted ever so slightly. Just the sight of her calmed my racing panic. Her black hair framed her angelic face. I turned off the light and walked out the door.

I had always thought love had no agony – but love was the source of pain. So it was inevitable. And nothing I have experienced can compare to the pain I feel for my loved one. For Diana.

Just as I sat down, I heard a blood-curling scream.


	13. Burned in Pain

Chapter 13

Diana

It was all happening so fast. . I felt pain, fear, but strangely worry too. "No!" I screeched. But my voice was lost in the wind. I was frozen, not able to move. I could move my eyes however. I rest my gaze upon the scene before me. I was not to far from a tiny house. It was pale blue and with white trimming. A beautiful green forest and dancing river surrounded it. The night only dimmed the colors, adding to its outrageous beauty.

Suddenly, I noticed something moved in my peripheral vision. A couple men walked into the scene. There were four of them, all wearing shiny black material. Some carried small bags that sloshed slowly, unlike water. Two were blonde, one a redhead, one black haired. The black haired man caught my attention. He was short, stout, and had an evil gleam in his eyes. His eyes were grey, something a little odd. It struck me that they were eerily familiar. Instinctively, I cringed away from him. Then the strange men walked in my father's door without knocking. How bewildering.

My eyes zeroed in on the scene. There was a bed, with a man sleeping in it. He looked a lot like … my father! I realized. No! "Stop!" I screamed once more in complete agony. My father lay on a bed, snoring softly. The men lifted him up and put black glue on his bed. So that was what in the bags. They then put my father back on his bed. I was confused. Why? Was it … poison?

The men then stepped out. One held a glowing item.

Fire!

What are they going to do with fire? Play with it? Go attack the police with it or something? Then it dawned on me. No! They are going to light the house on fire! No!!!

The man with black hair walked to the edge of the house with the match. My eyes widened as he dropped into a crouch. He lightly threw the match at the house, after a few seconds, it caught. No! No, no, no, no!

I began to sob as I watched my father's house burn down, him with it. "Dad! Please, daddy!" I cried harder as I saw his body burst into flame, cooking in the sizzling goop.

My cries cut off as I felt a cool blade slide next to my throat.


	14. Creeper

**Sam**

I had never been so petrified in my life. To hear such a scream, one that didn't come from a movie, one that sent chills down your back, one that came from one that you loved, you'd be close to losing it. It came from Diana - one of the bravest women I've ever met, and that sent me bolting down the hall, straight to her. But, it was as if I were frozen in time, solidified right where I was. But I didn't give up - I went as fast as I possibly could. But when I reached her door, the scene before me was grueling - terrifying.

There she lay in a pool of blood.

**Diana**

I was frozen once more. But this time, I was surrounded in complete blackness. I open my mouth to scream – but no such action was done. I couldn't feel my body. I screamed against the new mental boundaries surrounding me.

**Sam**

I called the cops right away – who dare do this to an innocent girl? What could she have possibly done? Currently I'm in an ambulance, rushing Dii to the hospital. The house is being checked out (that sounded wrong on so many levels) by the cops. But I could seriously care less – my brain had gone into overdrive – and then gone blank. I stared blankly ahead.

**? **

Perfect – the plans in motion. That girl, she saw too much! Far too much. I slashed her side and collarbone, and there isn't a clue of who I am. Execpt one – the note left in her side.

But that boy – he's ruining everything!

Unless…

An evill cackle erupted from my mouth. My PIC (partners in crime) stopped playing cards and looked at me as if I were disabled.

"I have a new plan – a devastatingly painful plan'"


End file.
